1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and a ceramic electronic component manufactured therefrom, and more particularly, to a dielectric composition and a ceramic electronic component manufactured therefrom, which can satisfy X8R characteristic and reduce a sintering temperature by limiting a specific surface area of a main component and controlling a composition and content of the dielectric composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic and electric industries are in progress toward high integration, miniaturization, and lightweight. Thus, high capacity and miniaturization are intensively required in multi-layer ceramic capacitors (MLCC) which are applied to electronic and electric industries.
MLCCs are used as electronic components of vehicles. For example, MLCCs are applicable to electronic devices such as engine electronic control unit (ECU) mounted inside an engine room of a vehicle, a crank angle sensor, or an anti-lock brake system (ABS) module. The electronic devices of the vehicle may be exposed to harsh environments, for example, a temperature ranging from −20° C. to 130° C. Furthermore, as the electronic devices of the vehicle are often disposed outside, they may be exposed to much harsher environments. Therefore, the electronic devices of the vehicle require higher heat resistance and reliability than those applied to other industry fields. Thus, the MLCCs included in the electronic devices must maintain reliability in a wide temperature range environment and must provide high capacity.
To manufacture the MLCCs, many studies have been conducted to obtain dielectric materials that satisfy a wide temperature range, for example, X8R characteristic of EIA standard, and have high dielectric constant. The X8R characteristic means that the capacitance is varied within ±15% in a temperature ranging from −55° C. to 150° C.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-22819 discloses a dielectric material which includes barium titanate as a main component, sintering additives containing silicon oxide as a main component, an auxiliary component containing one material of BaZrO3, SrZrO3, and MgZrO3, and other auxiliary components. Such a dielectric material can satisfy X8R characteristic, can improve IR temperature dependency, and can be sintered under a reduction atmosphere.
However, since the dielectric material has a high sintering temperature more than 1260° C., it is difficult to manufacture a high-capacity MLCC. The high-capacity MLCC includes an Ni internal electrode between dielectric layers. Therefore, if the dielectric layer and the Ni internal electrode are simultaneously sintered at a high temperature more than 1260° C., the Ni internal electrode may be shorted by contraction and aggregation of the Ni internal electrode. Therefore, there is a limitation in forming the Ni internal electrode layer with a small thickness, and it is difficult to manufacture a high-capacity MLCC through highly stacked layers.
As the conventional electronic devices are exposed to harsh environments, dielectric materials satisfying the X8R characteristic have been developed. However, since the dielectric materials have a high sintering temperature, there is a limitation in manufacturing high-capacity electronic components.